


When Everything Doesn't Go According to Plan

by FrozenPanther



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Leo Snart, Bottom Ray Terrill, Breakfast in Bed, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Shower Sex, Top Leo Snart, Top Ray Terrill, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPanther/pseuds/FrozenPanther
Summary: Valentine's Day; the most dreadful day of the year. At least that's what Ray use to think, but now he had a boyfriend and their first Valentine's Day was rapidly approaching. The plan is in place, everything will be perfect. That is until Leo blows him off to spend time with his best friend, Mickey.Hurt and in love, Ray doesn't know what to do.Too bad no one told him that Valentine's Day doesn't exist on Earth-X.





	When Everything Doesn't Go According to Plan

Valentine's Day; the most dreadful day of the year. When couples over the moon in love with each other were sickening sweet, overly romantic, a magical night when they would only focus on themselves to celebrate their love.

Ray couldn't think of a single Valentine's Day that he enjoyed. When he was younger he was in the closet so there was no way he was going to do anything that would get him caught and outed. For a while he and his other single friends would get together to have their own night of fun, but as time went by more and more ended up in serious relationships. Or at the very least was always in a serious relationship by the time Valentine's Day rolled around even if they spend the rest of the year single. For Ray it was the opposite. Boyfriends, the longest which lasted ten months, never seemed to be around in February and Ray had long accepted that he would spend the day alone, eating pizza, trying not to feel sorry for himself.

But then everything changed. He found himself on an entirely new earth and a boyfriend to go along with it. Granted it had only been a few weeks, but Ray could already easily say that he never felt that way about another person before. There was simply something about Leo that was special, like all the best things in the world rolled into one. And for once he was actually looking forward to the normally dreaded Valentine's Day which was rapidly approaching, only a week away.

Ray's heart fluttered as he spotted Leo entering the room and he resisted the urge to hurry to his side. They were at the base though, and even though their relationship was not unknown to the rest of the resistance, work took priority. Not just people, but the world itself had suffered under the Reich. Even after the war was won a lot of work needed to be done to repair the damage. It was just another reason why he wanted to take some time and celebrate Valentine's Day with Leo, give themselves a bit of normality, even if it just ended up being for a few hours.

He just didn't know how to celebrate.

The normal thing of dinner and a movie or anything like that was out. While the resistance members did get free time to themselves, there weren't many safe places two guys could go on a date. Pretty much no place really. When it came to downtime with Leo, most of their time together was spent at one of their apartments which they used when not staying at the base. Mostly Ray's since Leo had a roommate in his best friend, Mickey. The rest of the time involved sneaking off somewhere quiet, where they could simply talk and be alone.

It was amazing how just spending time alone with Leo was. Sometimes not even talking, just enjoying each other's presence.

Since a restaurant was out, even the resistance friendly ones would be too risky, too visible, that meant a romantic dinner at his own place was his only option. He could pull it off… he hoped. Back on his own earth worrying about food hadn't been an issue, grabbing take-out from a variety of places available and when he wanted something homemade there was always his mother. While he didn't have the greatest relationship with her, she was a great cook. She made great pork chops, and her roast beef was to die for the way it would melt in your mouth, and Thanksgiving, there were family members he swore only showed up each year just to eat. On Earth-1 food really was something he never had to worry about, he never had to cook for himself before.

Ray's stomach rumbled with hunger and he reluctantly forced the fond memories out of his head. Life had been simpler back home but he didn't regret his decision, Earth-X needed him. Besides he had seen his mother cook enough times he was sure he could recreate some of her dishes with passing success, limited supplies meant he wouldn't have much to work with. But some nice candles and wine would help set the atmosphere, both of which were doable without much issue. And the fact it would be a surprise for Leo, that was the most important part. He wanted to see the look on Leo's face as they experienced their first Valentine's Day together.

"You look like a man up to no good."

Ray blinked as Leo's teasing voice registered into his mind, unaware he had drifted off, lost in his plans for the upcoming special day. He smiled as his eyes met Leo's. It was a natural reaction, one he couldn't help. He always felt warm and happy whenever Leo was around. 

It was love. He already knew it even though he hadn't said the words out loud. It was crazy how fast it happened. He had heard of it happening to others but always figured it was a load of crap, no one instantly knew who the person was they were supposed to be with, they were just caught up in lust. But then Leo had come along and no longer it was a load of crap, now it was the most natural thing in the world. It wasn't just lust, it was more.

"That's rich coming from you," he teased back. That was one thing he loved about their relationship, it was so easy to be himself around Leo, to have fun, just enjoy life even though they were in the middle of a war.

"You know me all too well." Leo smiled, causing a surge of energy to go through Ray and he really hoped he didn't start glowing, shining brightly in the middle of the base. He didn't want Leo thinking he couldn't control his powers, even though his skills had grown considerably since he had gained them, which actually wasn't that long ago.

"So where is trouble taking you this time?" Ray couldn't help but notice that Leo looked like he was about to head out somewhere. A shame because he was really looking forward to spending some time with him later. It seemed like there was never enough time to be together, but the war was more important. He didn't regret the war taking the most of his or Leo's attention. One day he'd have all the time in the world to spend with Leo. He just had to be patient until then.

"Mickey and I are escorting some refugees to one of the safe zones."

"Want some extra help?" Depending on how large the convoy was they could more easily draw attention from the Reich. Plus there was the added bonus of spending time with Leo, even if it was during a mission.

"I would love it," another smile crossed Leo's face before it vanished, "but unfortunately the general wants to see you."

Winn; Ray silently cursed him. Ray actually did like the guy, even if most others thought he was a hardass. They weren't wrong, but being in charge had a lot of additional pressure and there were times when Winn had to make some tough decisions. Working hard and being devoted to the cause was the way to win Winn over and so far Ray liked to think he was achieving that, but he also knew it wouldn't be enough to get him out of a different mission just to go on an assignment with Leo.

"How long will you be gone?" That was the real problem with Leo going on that type of mission without him. It wouldn't be quick, gone and back in a few hours. It would require multiple days, days in which Ray wouldn't see him.

"Three days."

At least he'd still be back in time for Valentine's Day and with Leo being gone it would be easier to surprise him. But it wouldn't matter if Leo didn't come back. Many lives were already lost. At least when they were on missions together, Ray would know he'd be able to do everything in his power to protect him. "Be careful."

"Always."

Heated desire went through Ray as Leo cupped his face, his fingers feeling far warmer than they should for someone who liked the cold as much as Leo did. Their lips met in a kiss, soft, gentle, and over way too soon for Ray's liking as Leo pulled away. They both had work and no matter how much Ray wanted to whisk Leo away to a remote cabin in the woods or a bungalow on stilts in a tropical paradise, that simply wasn't possible.

But maybe someday.

He wanted to call out to Leo as he watched his retreating form, tell him that he loved him, but he stayed quiet, too scared to say anything, especially in a crowded base, even though their relationship wasn't a secret. Soon he would say the words he longed to say, but for the time being he needed to find out what type of mission Winn had for him and be confident he would see Leo again. 

It was going to be a long three days.

* * *

Four days. 

It took four days for Leo to return due to a sudden storm that came up out of nowhere and delayed the journey. It was very tempting, once the weather had passed, for Ray to fly out and join the convoy, but he didn't, he knew that wouldn't go over well. Leo wasn't a damsel in distress who needed rescuing, he and Mickey were some of the longest resistance members having grown up together in it. So while Ray wanted to go out and meet him, he trusted Leo to take care of things.

Winn kept him busy anyway. And in his downtime he was able to manage to put together the plans for Valentine's Day. Spaghetti seemed the easily meal to go with, there was no way he could screw that up. His mother's homemade sauce was out of the question, but he suspected he could put together one that was passable. Candles were bought, dozens of them sat hidden in a bag in his closet, waiting until the big day to be placed around the apartment. He also found a flower shop and placed an order. It was a bit of a surprise that they were still accepting custom orders so close to Valentine's Day but the woman he spoke to assured him it wouldn't be an issue.

Everything was set; he even had breakfast in bed planned although he wasn't sure if that was going to be on the day itself or the next morning. There was one small blip though, Ray almost blew the whole thing when he first laid eyes on Leo after their four days apart. 

Or more accurately it was the way Leo looked at him. There was just something about the way Leo's eyes would fall upon him, so bright and pure, that made him want to spill all his secrets, open everything up and bask in love. Instead he settled for kissing Leo as soon as they were reunited at the base upon his return.

"Is there something wrong?" Leo asked him with concern. It just made Ray love him even more; that after a long, no doubt exhausting few days, Leo's first thought wouldn't be on his own needs but Ray's. That was just the type of man Leo was.

"I missed you." It wasn't entirely a lie. Ray had missed him, whenever they were apart he just didn't feel like himself. He wasn't even quite sure when Leo had become such an important, necessary part of his life.

Smiling softly, Leo pulled him in for another kiss, a tender moment passing between them. No words needing to be spoken, Ray's cheek tingling when Leo gently brushed a finger across, before reaching down and taking hold of Ray's hand. "Let's go."

"Your report…" Leo wasn't one to skip out on protocol which meant everyone who returned from a mission had to report to Winn at the earliest opportunity. 

"Mickey will handle it."

Ray had to admit it was nice having someone who would cover for them. And while no one cared for Leo as much he did, Mickey would be a close second. 

They ended up back at Leo's apartment, warm naked bodies moving together on his bed. Kissing and touching every part they could reach until exhaustion finally took over. Afterwards they laid together, Leo half on Ray while he lazily drew a finger across his chest, before falling asleep. 

Cuddled together there was no other place in the world where Ray would rather be.

* * *

The next few days passed quickly. All too soon it was the morning of the big day. A morning that Ray would have liked to have woken up with Leo by his side, only it didn't happen that way.

A late night attack on a Nazi warehouse left Ray busy until the early hours of the morning. Leo had been busy with other assignments throughout the day and had already gone home by the time Ray returned to the base. Ray didn't particularly mind, he didn't want Leo waiting around for him when he could be at home relaxing, even if it meant the plan to surprise breakfast in bed for Leo had to be put off. He considered dropping by Leo's apartment anyway, but it was late, and Leo didn't live alone so it would also mean disturbing Mickey. So Ray did the only thing he could do, go home (shifting his breakfast in bed plans to the day after Valentine's Day) where he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He estimated he was asleep for about six hours before he woke. His body longed to go back to sleep, but he had things to do before he heading into the base for the day. He wanted everything ready and perfect for his evening with Leo.

Getting out the candles, which Leo fortunately didn't find over the past few days, Ray began placing them around the apartment. It was a task that took him longer than he thought it would. Every time he put one down he'd take a step back to inspect it, making sure it was in the perfect spot, before moving onto the next one. Then every so often he would have to stop and survey the room, visioning in his mind the way it would look when the lights were out and the candles were lit. At least if he screwed up too badly, leaving the place dark, he could create his own light. Not that he wanted to be glowing for the entire evening. 

When the living room and dining area was set up, he used the remaining candles to create a pathway to his bedroom where larger candles would be placed around the room. Rose petals would be scattered about, he still had to pick those up from the store later along with the flowers he had gotten for Leo. The current plan was to give Leo a time to arrive at the apartment while Ray left the base a little earlier (flying definitely had benefits in saving time) and finished up getting ready. He had already cleared it with Winn to give them the evening off, who had given him an odd look but didn't fight Ray on the issue.

An alarm went off, the annoying beeping sound breaking through Ray's thoughts. It was time for him to head to the base. 

The trip didn't take long. Resistance fighters who lived off base were required to live within a certain distance so they could quickly get to the base in a case of emergency. Most took up the offer to have their own place, it was a tiny bit of a normal life among all the chaos that dominated the majority of their time.

As the elevator doors opened to reveal the central room of the base, Ray's eyes scanned the area, looking for any sign of Leo, but he was nowhere to be seen. It was odd, Leo should have been there by now. Even if it wasn't Valentine's Day, it was reaching a point where Ray wanted to see him.

"Hey, James," Ray called to a man who passed him. James was another costumed superhero, codename Guardian. "Have you seen Leo?"

"Yeah, I saw him heading towards the training room with Mickey."

"Thanks," Ray replied while James moved on, busy with his own tasks, there was always something to be done, and Ray didn't need any information beyond that.

He wasn't particularly surprised that Leo was with Mickey, they were best friends after all. Fire and Ice. Together they were a formidable team, a duo where one went the other wasn't far away. There were times when Ray was envious of their friendship, it made him miss his own friends back on Earth-1 even though he was never as close to them as Leo and Mickey. They were brothers in all but blood. Ray meanwhile never even had that great of a relationship with his own brother. 

At first Ray had thought that a relationship with Leo would be impossible despite having an attraction to him the moment he laid eyes on him. That was how close he and Mickey were, so important in each other's lives it seemed impossible that there would be room for anyone else. Ray was equally surprised the first time Leo flirted with him, wondering if it was a joke, something Leo did with everyone, until he realized Leo was very serious. 

It didn't take long to get to the training room. It wasn't anything fancy, they made due with what they had, but it did have enough room to train and fire weapons without anyone getting hurt. This included Mickey's Heat Gun and Leo's Cold Gun, which what they were currently doing, a training dummy was in the process of getting covered in ice as Ray entered the room.

"The response time is quicker." Ray heard Leo say as he approached them. They must have been tinkering with the guns again. They did that occasionally, always looking for ways to improve them.

"Yeah, but I'm still better," Mickey replied, his rumbling as he raised his Heat Gun and fired it at the dummy, the flames quickly melting the ice and the dummy.

"Then you get to be the one to tell the general that a new dummy needs to be ordered." Mickey grunted an undignified response as Leo turned his attention to Ray and smiled. "At least someone around here knows not to to destroy things."

"Oh, I can destroy another one if you'd like," Ray joked. Fortunately he had managed to (mostly) control his powers before arriving in Star City. He didn't really want to think about Winn's reaction if he had gone through all their training dummies while trying to learn how to throw a beam of light.

"Just give me time to pop some popcorn before the general finds out."

Ray laughed before tilting his head and giving a slight nod, indicating that he wanted Leo to follow him so they could have a minute alone. He liked Mickey, but at the same time Mickey didn't need to know about their plans for that night unless Leo decided to tell him. It still felt a bit weird being open and in a relationship, especially in a world where they would be thrown in prison, or killed, if caught. But the resistance was not the Reich and so far everyone had been accepting of them. 

Although that could be because Leo was someone not to be missed with. While Leo was sweet and compassionate, he also had a bite to him when pushed too far.

"I was thinking you could come by around 7 PM tonight," he said as they moved towards the side of the room, away from where Mickey was still studying the remains of the dummy he had destroyed. 7 PM would give him plenty of time to get everything else ready and make sure dinner was on time.

"Not tonight."

Ray blinked, unsure if he had heard Leo right. "What?" 

"Mickey and I are going out tonight. It's been far too long since we've done something together."

"Tonight?" His brain was moving slow, still trying to process what he was hearing. "Not another night?" 

Leo shrugged. "Why not? We always do something this night, it's the anniversary of the day we met."

"I guess Mickey really must be someone special." He felt numb, unsure of what he was saying, a desire to flee running through him, but at the same time being unable to do it. It had to be a mistake, a lie to trick him. Leo had to have something else planned for them that night, that was the only explanation. Leo always was a big one for planning things, he lived for his plans. Ray should have known that Leo would have come up with plans himself for Valentine's Day.

That had to be it.

Leo wouldn't really choose his best friend over his boyfriend on the most romantic day of the year.

"We've always been there for each other." Leo paused as he smiled to look back at Mickey who was currently brushing ash off the dummy, likely hoping no one would notice the damage. "I don't know what I would do without him."

Ray was glad for it, he really was. But a small trickle of doubt entered his mind; what if it was no trick and Leo really was going out with Mickey that night? How would that make him feel? It would mean that Leo really did pick Mickey over him.

They were thoughts that Ray pushed out of his mind.

"I'll see you later then," he said, still slightly confused by how the situation played out. It wasn't at all how he predicted things would go. It was supposed to have been easy. Just invite Leo over at the right time, Leo agrees, a nice dinner together before retiring to the bedroom for the rest of the night. It wasn't like Leo to say 'no'.

Leo having plans of his own for them was the only thing that made sense.

The only thing he could do and wait to see what happened. But in the meantime he would carry on with his own plans. The flowers for Leo would still work regardless of what they ended up doing. And it was likely that they would indeed end up back at his apartment due to issue of Leo not living alone.

Everything would be fine.

For the rest of the day Ray went about his business, his path unfortunately not crossing with Leo's again. He did catch sight of Leo across the room at one point, but Ray was pretty sure however that Leo didn't notice him and he couldn't get away to go over and visit him. It wasn't entirely unusual for a normal day, but it was worth it to be able to spend their free time together.

At 6 PM he left for the day, stopping off at the flower shop along his way home. While he didn't want to spoil Leo's own plans, the flowers and rose petals could still be used. They would just mesh together whatever they both planned for the day and make it work somehow. Despite what Leo though, there wasn't anything wrong with changing the plan.

Arriving home, he didn't bother putting away the candles, they could stay out, Ray was still confident that whatever Leo had planned they would end up back at his place at some point during the evening. It wouldn't be as romantic as having all the candles lit by the time Leo got there, but ultimately it didn't matter as long as he got to spend the evening with him.

Instead, Ray took the time to shower and finished getting ready. By the time he was done the time was edging closer to 7 PM, the time he had told Leo to be there by and while Leo had told him 'no' he knew something else was planned, he just didn't know what time it would be happening at. But he was confident that Leo would not abandon him on the most romantic day of the year. It was just a matter of waiting until Leo arrived or contacted with instructions on where to go.

Pacing the small apartment, Ray tried not to let his nerves get to the better of him. Telling Leo he loved him wasn't the only thing weighting on his mind, there was also another thing, that involved the lightweight key that he was currently palming in his hand. So far they had not exchanged keys to each other's apartment, but that was about to change, even if Leo didn't give him a key in return. It was something that Ray wanted him to have, wanted Leo to be able to come and go as much as he pleased. A first step to eventually moving in together, which was the end goal. Ray wanted it, and he was pretty sure Leo wanted it too.

Time ticked by. No Leo. Not even a phone call from him.

It was fine, Ray told himself. Leo could have just been caught up with something involving the resistance, they were at war after all. If it was the resistance he knew nothing serious had happened because he would have been notified. There was no reason to think Leo was in any danger. All he had to do was wait a bit longer.

More time went by. Still nothing.

As time continued to go by, Ray couldn't help but come to the slow realization that things were not turning out how he envisioned them.

"He's not coming," Ray said in disbelief to the empty apartment. It was nearly midnight and even Ray had a limit when it came to optimism. Leo really had abandoned him on Valentine's Day. He hadn't been lying earlier when he said he was going out with Mickey. He had chosen to spend Valentine's Day with his best friend rather than his boyfriend.

He stared at nothing, his mind processing the information. He was stunned, and as everything began stinking in, he was overwhelmed by a sense of pure sadness. It was like all life had simply drained out of him leaving only sorrow behind. There were no tears, he was too numb for that. He couldn't even be angry since Leo had told him he was busy that night. The message had been clear, he was just too blinded by love to see it. It was like a bunch of weighted bricks as he came to the conclusion, he loved Leo and despite him thinking otherwise, Leo did not return that love. 

And it fucking hurt.

Out. He needed out. 

Quickly he changed into his costume, which was oddly comforting, and opened the sliding door that led out to his balcony. Flying; he needed to fly. Get away. There were too many things in the apartment that reminded him of Leo and that was the last thing he wanted to think about at the time being. If he did, he probably really would break down and cry. But he couldn't do that, there were too many other important things to do, the resistance needed him. He had to be strong.

Normally he wouldn't leave the balcony door open as he left, but it wasn't like there were many others who could fly up there and get inside. At the moment he didn't particularly care if he returned to an empty apartment, all his possessions stolen by someone who did manage to make it up there. At least then everything that reminded him of Leo would be gone.

He headed to the base, which also reminded him of Leo, but at least there would be work there he could focus on. Focusing on work would also give him time to think of what he wanted to do. Remain in love with a man who didn't love him back or break up with Leo, transfer to another city where he would never have to see him again.

Both options sucked.

And he really had no idea what he wanted to do.

* * *

The mattress of the bunk was uncomfortable, not ideal for sleeping on except when exhausted or without another option. For Ray it was the former, not that even while exhausted sleep came easily to him.

For the past three days he had only grabbed a few hours of sleep here and there. The rest of the time he was out on patrol when not on a mission for Winn. It was something that no one forced him into doing, it was voluntary. Being busy with work kept him from thinking about Leo. And being prevented from thinking about Leo meant he didn't need to make a decision of what he wanted to do.

He just wanted things to go back the way they used to be. But time travel wasn't possible. There was no way to undo the disaster that had been Valentine's Day, not matter how much Ray wish he could just forget that day.

He hadn't even seen Leo since the afternoon of Valentine's Day. Sometimes he'd catch a glimpse of him across the base and quickly retreat before Leo would notice him. He hadn't even gone home, instead choosing to crash at the base whenever his body demanded sleep. Three hours here, two hours there, it was never long enough for a proper rest before he was awake again and back at it. He feared what type of dreams would haunt him, torment him, if he slept any longer.

As Ray blinked open his eyes, his body ached in protest, wanting more time to sleep, but it was too late, he was awake and if he didn't do something, he would just start thinking about Leo again, which was the one thing he wanted to avoid.

"Glad to see you're finally awake."

Great; he was even hearing him now. Stupid mind, playing tricks on him. He couldn't even go a few seconds without thinking about him. 

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you were avoiding me."

Not a dream.

Turning his head, Ray found Leo sitting on the adjacent bunk, eyes staring intently at him, like he knew something was going on and was just waiting for Ray to admit what. "How long have you been there?" It was easier to avoid things for the time being.

"Long enough." His expression softened. "But not long enough for you to get proper rest."

Ray sat up, his body screaming in protest to lie back down, even if the mattress was uncomfortable. "I need to get back to work."

"No, I'm taking you home," Leo said, standing at the same time Ray did. "I know what you've been doing, the question is why, but that answer can happen later, right now you need rest."

The last thing he wanted was to go home with Leo. "I'm fine." He just needed to get away from him, get back to work where he was forced to think about something else.

"I will knock you out and carry you if I have to."

Ray weighed his options. On one hand, Leo was taller than him, although not by much. On the other hand, Ray knew he had the weight advantage. Chances are Leo wouldn't be able to do such a thing. Unless he got Mickey to help him, which he probably would. "Fine."

Anything to get it over with. All he had to do was let Leo take him home and then make him leave while he got some sleep. Ray did have thoughts of immediately leaving again as well but that likely would only get him caught and be forced to do the same thing over again.

"Too bad; my next threat was to tie to you to the bed, which actually isn't a bad idea…"

It hurt hearing Leo tease him like normal. It made him more than ever want to forget the past few days, go back to when he believed Leo loved him just as much as he loved Leo. If only he had some way to erase the last few days. But that was impossible.

Ray was quiet as they left the base. Leo seemed to sense something was wrong given the way he kept glancing at him, making sure that Ray was still there. Ray wasn't sure if that made things better or worst, knowing that Leo cared, was worried about him. If he could just block out his memories things would almost seem normal between them.

Normally Ray would fly home, but he knew there was no point in trying to convince Leo to allow him to do that. Instead he settled down in the passenger seat of a SUV, his head resting against the side window as Leo drove. His eyes fell close, from tiredness, but also because it was easier not having to look at Leo.

Before he knew it they had arrived at their destination. At least the torture was almost over. He could get away from Leo, be alone in his sorrow and self pity. "Thanks, I'll handle it from here."

"I'm still not against the idea of knocking you out." The message was clear, Ray wasn't going to be able to get rid of him that easily.

Ray sighed, he might as well get it over. His head hurt, a result of his lack of sleep. He really was exhausted, there was no denying it, but he also wasn't looking forward to sleeping in his own bed, a bed where he had shared many nights with Leo. It was one of the many reasons he took to sleeping at the base the last few days. That and the fact he didn't want to face his apartment and the stupidly way he had decorated for Valentine's Day.

His apartment was on one of the higher floors, the elevator ride feeling like an eternity as they rode it, Leo standing oh so close to him. Ray gripped the railing, leaning on it for not only support due to his tiredness but also an attempt to get a little further away from Leo. It was a move that backfired as he felt Leo's hand against his back.

"It's okay," Leo said reassuringly, a hint of concern in his voice, as he rubbed Ray's back in what would normally be in a soothing matter. "We're almost there."

Thankfully the elevator did soon come to a stop. A ding sounded as the doors slid open and Ray staggered through them into the hallway. His heart felt like glass that was about to shatter into pieces.

He knew that Leo was following close behind him, but he tried not to focus on that as he made his way to his door. When he reached it, he pulled out a key and paused. It was the key he had been intending to give to Leo. He stared down at it, he had been so happy when he had it made. It seemed like a lifetime ago now.

"What's wrong?"

Leo's voice got him moving again and he jammed the key into the lock and turned it. "Nothing." Even he didn't think it sounded like the truth.

The apartment was cold. The sliding balcony door was still wide open the way Ray had left it and nothing had been touched in the apartment since he ran off three days ago. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Deep down he really didn't want to lose all his possessions, but even that wouldn't have hurt as much as losing Leo.

"It's cold even for me," Leo said as he surveyed the apartment and found the open balcony door. "Ray…"

He left it at that, his voice no longer filled with a hint of concern, it was full blown. He went over and closed the sliding door, on his way back to Ray's side, his foot came in contact with one of the candles that was still set up to be lit, causing it to roll across the floor. Placing the candle on the floor probably wasn't the smartest thing Ray had done but it seemed romantic at the time. 

Leo watched the candle until it came to a stop before raising his head to look at Ray, those eyes he found impossible to resist, filled with worry. "What happened?" 

"It's nothing," Ray replied as he plopped down onto the couch, no longer having the strength to stand. He was so tired. Tired of everything; the lack of sleep, his mind driving him crazy over Leo, wondering if he would ever find someone who could love him the way he wanted to be love. But he didn't want someone else, he wanted Leo.

"Talk to me," Leo said, moving more candles out of the way before sitting down on the coffee table in front of Ray. His eyes shifting so that they were soft and caring. "I'll do everything I can to fix it."

"It's not your fault," Ray whispered. It wasn't. Leo couldn't control his feelings, no more than Ray could control his own.

"Just tell me." Leo always was one who was big on communication.

Shit. It was impossible for him to resist Leo, not when he was looking at him like that. Like he really would do anything to make things right.

"I love you," Ray admitted, the words falling more easily from him than he realized they would. "But I recently realized that you don't love me back. And it hurts. It hurts so much."

There the words were out. There was no taking them back. And yet Ray felt no better than he did before, especially not with the way confusion was written in Leo's eyes. Confusion and disappointment. 

"Don't say that." He sounded hurt.

"What?" Ray asked, wondering what he had done wrong now. He didn't want Leo to hurt, it was a burden he wanted to carry on his own.

"That I don't love you."

No. Ray was not going to fall for any tricks. Not that he really thought Leo would trick him, but he was tired and a lot of things were no longer making sense. "Then why did you go out with Mickey on Valentine's Day?"

Leo made a move to speak, but Ray cut him off before he was able too. "I know it's Valentine's Day and it's a stupid holiday created by companies so they can sell things to fools in love. But I never got to experience a proper Valentine's Day on my own earth and I thought I'd finally get to celebrate with someone I'm in love with, but then you blew me off for Mickey.

"And I know he's your best friend, I would never mind you spending time with him but did it really have to happen on Valentine's Day? The most romantic day of the year?"

He didn't feel any better getting it all out. Instead he felt even stupider for wanting to make a big deal out of Valentine's Day. When Leo told him 'no' that day in the training room he should have just made plans with him another day.

"Are you finished?" Leo's voice was calm, it was hard to get a reading on him.

"I think so." He hadn't meant to go on such a ramble, but everything had just continued coming out once he had started.

Reaching forward, Leo took hold of Ray's hands, his thumbs gently rubbing the back of them. "You will always be the most important person in my life. Do you know why?"

"Because I give good head?" The joke unexpectedly fell from his mouth, which Ray wrote off as a sign that he really was losing it. 

"That too," Leo admitted as he moved next to Ray on the couch, his hands going to Ray's face, touching lightly. "It's because I love you."

Ray froze, stunned into silence as a warmth went through him, barely aware as Leo pulled him forward, their lips connecting in a soft kiss. It was only then his brain started working again, kissing back, sucking on his bottom lip, wanting more when Leo tired pulling back. He missed it. Even though it had only been a few days, it was still far too long to go without Leo's touch.

"Then why?" he asked, he had to know. It was the only way to fix what was wrong between them.

"No one has celebrated Valentine's Day in decades," Leo explained. "With the war it fell out of favour. Too many people had partners who wouldn't make it to the next year. Over time everyone just gradually stopped celebrating."

With an exhausted sigh Ray fell into Leo's embrace, burying his face into the other man's neck. It felt nice, comforting, what he needed after the last few days. "Figures, I would end up on the one earth without Valentine's Day."

"Next time tell Mickey when you're planning a surprise," Leo teased, his grip tightening around Ray. "He'll lock me out of the apartment so I'll be forced to spend the night with you."

"Don't tell me that, then every night would be surprise night."

"I wouldn't mind."

Raising his head, Ray stared deep into his eyes, they were bright and honest, there was no sign that he was lying, or that he was making a joke. "I love you." It was all that he could think of to say, the only thing he wanted to say. 

"I love you," Leo whispered.

Their lips connected for another kiss. Slow, tender, which gradually grew more heated as the kiss continued. Ray's hand moved to the hem of the sweater that Leo wore under his parka, his fingers toyed with the fabric for a brief moment before he slid his hands up under the sweater, instead of the normal warmth of Leo's skin however he found the opposite. "You're cold."

"You did have it freezing in here."

"That wasn't my brightest move." He hadn't really noticed it before, not with everything else going on, but now that things were fixed, he did have to admit it was still cool in the apartment. Heat was blasting out from the vents but it was going to take awhile for the place to warm up.

"It can be used for our benefit," Leo said, mischievousness filling his voice.

Intriguing; Ray had a feeling he was going to like where this was going. "Oh?"

"You do have that nice big shower..." 

Ray nodded his head. "I do."

"It would be a shame not to use it..."

"Definitely a shame." Standing; Ray pulled Leo to his feet, entwining their fingers together. "We better get warmed up."

They didn't get far before Leo was slipping off his parka and tossing it across the room where there was a crash as it knocked over yet another candle that had been set up but thankfully never lit. "How many of those did you get?" Leo asked, staring at the new mess that he just accidently created.

Instead of replying, Ray grabbed his face and pulled Leo towards him, their lips meeting in a hot and needy kiss, like Ray's very life depended upon it. He had gone so long without kissing Leo, even though it had only been a few days. He had been miserable and tired but any trace of his previous tiredness had vanished for the time being. He was running on adrenaline and he currently felt great.

As the kiss ended, they only managed to take a couple of steps before Ray's hands went once again to the hem of Leo's sweater. There was no hesitation as he pulled it, and the undershirt Leo wore underneath it, over his head and dropped it to the floor at their feet. For a few brief seconds he stared at the naked chest before him before lowering his head and flickering his tongue over a nipple.

"Why am I the only one getting naked?" Ray heard him tease as he felt fingers soothingly run through his hair.

"Because," Ray replied as he raised his head, "I like seeing you like this."

Leo pouted. "It goes both ways, you know."

Ray kissed him again, energy surging through him and he wondered if his powers were somehow being supercharged by Leo. He felt alive. For the first time since Valentine's Day he was feeling like his old self again.

While Leo was distracted by the kiss, Ray went to work first on his belt, quickly undoing it, before moving on to his leather pants, popping the button, lowering the zipper and in a swift motion yanked them down along with the boxer briefs that Leo wore as Ray sunk to his knees. Above him he heard Leo say his name but he ignored it as one of his hands wrapped around the base of Leo's cock and licked the tip with his tongue. Any protest Leo had (not that there would be any protest) disappeared as a moan escaped him. The moan however did encourage Ray who lowered his mouth, sealing his lips to the shaft, sliding down as far as he could go.

He felt fingers in his hair again, not forcing him, but Ray would have been fine if that was the case. He just wanted Leo to feel good. Leo who told him that he loved him.

Ray pulled back, removing Leo's cock from his mouth with one last lick. He had far better things in mind than a blow job. And while it was easy to get distracted, especially since neither he or Leo felt as cold as they did a few minutes ago, the shower was still calling their names.

Instead he helped Leo out of his boots and socks and finished yanking off his pants and underwear before getting back to his feet where he found himself being pulled into a playful kiss. "I told you," Leo said in between kisses before pulling Ray in again. "It goes both ways."

Ray laughed, he got the message. "Then what are you waiting for?" Might as well give him a challenge. Especially since he had put Ray through so much the last few days.

He stood back, arms spread out, as Leo's hands when to the front of his jacket, making quick work undoing it before raising his hands to Ray's shoulders so that he could push it down his arms, letting it fall to the floor behind Ray leaving him in a black t-shirt, which didn't last long. Leo pulled it over Ray's head and tossed it over his shoulder, not caring where it it landed.

"Good enough," he said, a smile dancing at his lips as he grabbed Ray's hand and began pulling him to the bathroom once again. This time not stopping until they reached their destination. 

Gently shoving Ray down upon the closed toilet seat, Leo briefly turned away to turn on the water before turning back to Ray who lifted one leg that Leo caught and pulled his boot and sock off, fingers lingering against his thigh which felt warm even through the leather pants of his costume. The motion was repeated with his other leg, the boot and sock joining the others on the floor before Leo moved his hands to Ray's belt, making quick work of it, his lips lingering against Ray's as his hands continued undoing the pants until it was ready to be removed.

As Leo tugged at his pants, Ray raised his ass briefly before sitting down again which allowed Leo to finish pulling them off his legs. As Leo dropped the leather pants on the floor next to him, he grasped Ray's hands, pulling him onto his feet, their arms going around each other as their lips met in a heated kiss.

They moved quickly. Leo walking backwards towards the shower while dragging Ray along with him, stopping only when they were both under the warm spray of water, which Ray only barely noticed as he continued to kiss at Leo's lips. He needed Leo like his life depended upon it.

His cock was already hard as he rubbed it against Leo's thigh. His mind a jumbled mess, not knowing exactly what he wanted as long as it had something to do with the man he loved. His mouth moved across Leo's jaw, down his neck, small moans of pleasure escaping the other man, but he didn't get far before he felt a small tug to his hair, which caused him to raise his head so he could look at Leo.

"Let me take care of you."

Yeah, he liked the sound of that. Especially after going through what he experienced the past few days, the lost and hopelessness. He didn't just want the words, he wanted to see and feel how much Leo loved him.

Reluctantly he removed himself from Leo's embrace, head tilted back as the water washed down upon him, wondering what the other man had in mind. He didn't have a long wait as he felt a bath sponge glide across his chest, the water quickly washing the soap away. 

Moving his head out from under the spray of water, Ray opened his eyes so he could watch as Leo continued his work, kneeling down so he could do Ray's legs, his mouth so close to his cock that twitched with interest, wanting even a just a little lick. But Leo ignored it, instead placing a quick kiss to Ray's inner thigh before standing back up in order to do his arms and shoulders.

"Tease," Ray playfully said, which resulted in a small smile from Leo and a quick kiss.

"Turn around."

Ray did as he was told and it wasn't long before he felt the bath sponge on his back, sliding lower, down to his ass, Leo's breath on the back of his neck. He wanted him, needed him, everything and anything that Leo had to offer.

"Do it," Ray said, not caring what exactly it was.

"What could you possibly mean?" Leo teased, running his tongue against Ray's neck.

"Don't make me beg." Other times he would have been more than willing to beg, but currently his body was running on adrenaline and he wasn't sure how much longer that would last before the exhaustion would return. He just wanted it so badly. A few hours ago he didn't think he would ever feel Leo's touch ever again. 

There was hummed amusement from Leo as a finger slipped inside his ass, creating a delicious burn as it moved in and out, curling against his prostate. He braced his arms against the tiled wall, head bent forward, his eyes closing as a groan escaped him which resulted in a chuckle from Leo.

"You haven't even got to the good part yet."

Before the words could even register in Ray's mind, he heard Leo sink back to his knees as the finger was removed. He didn't have time to miss it, protest the removal, as it was replaced with something softer, wetter, a soft moan escaping him as it sliding inside him.

The tongue didn't have the same length as the finger but that didn't matter. The feel of it as it penetrated him felt so much better, the wetness combined with the hotness of breath. There was pressure on his ass as Leo spread his cheeks wider allowing his tongue to go deeper. Ray's cock was rock hard, begging for attention, but he was unable to do anything about it for the moment since his mind was a mess, a swirl of jumbled thoughts, the only thing he could focus on was the tongue moving inside of him.

Leo's name, followed by a moan, fell from his mouth, which only seemed to motivate Leo more, the pace of his tongue increasing, frantic, trying to lick every part of Ray. But as good as it was, it wasn't enough. He wanted more, needed everything Leo was willing to give him. 

"Fuck me." His voice came out as a strangled beg, but he didn't care. Everything at the moment was secondary to getting what he wanted. Even the water that continued spraying down upon them was now an afterthought. It was still warm, but growing colder by the second, which technically defeated the purpose of the reason why they were in the shower, but Ray didn't care and he doubted Leo did either.

He could practically feel Leo smile against his ass as the tongue was removed, which was soon followed by a kiss to the base of his spin and then another a little higher as Leo made his way upwards, licking drops of water of Ray's back as he went until Ray felt the gentle lips on the back of his neck, his back firm against Leo's chest as he was held close, Leo's hands snaking around his body to his cock where he gave an experimental tug before letting go.

There was a bottle of lube that was kept in the shower as it was not the first time that they had ended up having sex in the shower together and they had learned from the past to keep some lube handy. As Leo reached for the bottle, Ray found the mental strength to grab the shower tap and yanked it closer to the hot water side, warming the spray that continued to fall down upon them. There was no time to enjoy the warmth though as Leo grabbed his hips, which was the only warning he had before feeling the tip of Leo's lubed cock at his entrance.

His head fell back to Leo's shoulder as the length of the dick slowly filled him. He felt complete, like the stress of the past few days had been worth it to get to this moment. His heart surged, he loved Leo so much, he couldn't imagine a life without him.

"I love you," Leo breathed into his ear, warming Ray in a way that even the hottest water couldn't. They were words that he would never tire of.

He was about to say the words back to Leo, because while even though he loved hearing the words, he also loved saying them as well. But he never got the chance. As he opened his mouth, Leo pulled halfway out before slamming in again and the only thing that left Ray's mouth was a loud groan, which seemed to only motivate Leo who quickened the pace and buried himself deep inside Ray's ass.

And it felt absolutely perfect.

Ray's hands moved across his own chest, tweaking a nipple, loving the rush of energy going through him as he did so. He clenched his ass, resulting in a moan and a nip at his neck from Leo, and he would have laughed if not for the way Leo's tongue was sliding across his shoulder blade, licking at the water found there, causing him to shudder instead.

He was close. His cock was rock hard. His hands snaked down to his erection, a jolt going through him as he began touching himself. It was a move that did not go unnoticed by Leo who quickened his pace, hitting exactly the right spot, making Ray feel beyond good. It would be impossible for him to last much longer.

And that was okay. Because no matter how good he felt, he also felt loved. Which was the most important thing of all.

He came with a gasp, pleasure erupting all over his body, his eyes seeing white stars and it was a miracle he didn't start shining or accidentally floating them right in the shower. That had happened once and it took a while for Leo to stop playful teasing him about it. It was all in good fun, he hadn't minded.

As he came back down to earth he could still feel Leo moving inside him. He was tired, the adrenaline gone, his body was now screaming for sleep, but at the moment that was secondary, the most important thing was getting Leo off, let him experience his own pleasure.

"I love you," Ray said as he clenched his ass again, hearing Leo moan behind him. He liked to think he wasn't the only one who would never get tired of the words 'I love you'. 

It didn't take long, with a final thrust, Leo came, his face buried into the back of Ray's neck as he rode out the pleasure until it was all over. For a moment they didn't move, simply enjoying the connection, Leo's arms tightly wrapped around Ray, water washing down upon them. It felt right and perfect. 

When Leo finally pulled out, he was gentle, moving slow, and Ray immediately missed him. He turned in Leo's arms, kissing him softly. It was an act he didn't think he would ever get tired of.

The water finished rinsing away signs of their sex. Just in time as it was starting to cool again. Ray shivered and Leo gave him an apologetic smile as he turned the water off. 

Stepping out of the shower, Ray gave a silent 'thanks' to himself for having to remember to restock the bathroom with fluffy towels before everything went to shit. While shower sex with Leo wasn't part of his original Valentine's Day plan, it was definitely something he suspected could have happened at some point during the celebration.

"Catch," Leo teasingly said as he tossed a towel on top of Ray's head, everything momentarily going black before he had a chance to yank it off to find Leo smiling brightly at him, negating any thoughts he had of being upset. Not that he would have been upset anyway. 

"You're crazy, but I still love you." Now that he had said it, he never wanted to stop saying it. Each time it rolled out of his mouth it sounded better and better. 

Reaching forward, Leo grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss, their lips lingering together as Ray wrapped his arms around Leo's waist, pulling him closer, their chests brushing against each other. Water from their bodies dripped down to the floor, it would have to be cleaned up later, but for the time being Ray didn't care. The love shared between them was the only thing that mattered and there was a lot of it.

Eventually they broke apart, very reluctantly, but fatigue was starting to set in again and standing around wet and naked was a good way to get cold again. Ray grabbed a towel, big and fluffy, and wrapped it around Leo's shoulders as he began drying the other man off, liking the feel of Leo's body under the towel as he moved it down his chest and legs, going slow, taking his time, no real need to rush, even if he was getting tired. They were almost done and then he could get some sleep.

When he finished, Ray quickly ran the towel over his own body, not caring if any spots were missed. It was an action that didn't go unnoticed by Leo. "You should have let me do it."

"We would have been here all night if I let you do it," he teased. He knew it went both ways, as much he enjoyed touching Leo, Leo enjoyed doing the same to him, although Leo probably would take even longer. 

"Touché."

"Next time." He meant it too. Because as much as he liked touching Leo he also very much enjoyed being touched by him.

As the towel was discarded, dropped on the floor in one of the small puddles of water, Ray found his wrist being grabbed as he began getting dragged towards his bedroom. Not that he minded, Leo could drag him anywhere for all he cared, plus with his previous exhaustion was setting in again, a dull ache had begun forming in his temple and his eyes were feeling heavy as he fought the urge to close them.

Fortunately the bed was nearby. As he plopped down on it, he scooted over to the other side, making room for Leo without having him to walk around to the other side of the bed. He didn't want Leo getting any ideas that he was to leave him there. If that happened, he likely would be awake again in a few hours, seeking him out. At the moment, he needed Leo like he needed to breath, nothing else would do.

If Leo had other plans, he didn't say it as he crawled under the covers, moving closer, not stopping until he was next to Ray who rolled to his side as he settled down, facing away from Leo. It only took a second until he felt Leo's arm go across his body as Leo curled up behind him, spooning him.

"I love you," he breathed into Ray's ear and Ray really wasn't sure what he liked better, saying the words themselves or having it said to him. Either way was good and thoughts of love and being loved was the last thing on his mind as he drifted away into dreamland.

* * *

Bacon was what eventually woke Ray up. The crisp smell filling his apartment, his stomach rumbling in the process, demanding food, in particular the bacon he could smell.

Before Ray could even get up and investigate the smell, Leo entered the bedroom, still naked except for the apron he was wearing, carrying a tray of food. "Good, you're awake," he said as he placed the tray on the bed where Ray got a look at it. Not only was there bacon, but scrambled eggs, pancakes, toast and orange juice.

"What's all this?"

"Breakfast in bed," Leo said as he snatched a piece of bacon and bit one of the ends of it. "Don't tell me you've forgotten what that is."

"I know what it is." He might have been exhausted these past few days but he wasn't entirely out of it. Plus he was feeling good at the moment, even if he was unsure how long he had slept. "But why?"

"Because I love you and you already had everything necessary to make it."

Ray remembered. He had bought everything as part of his Valentine's Day plans because he wanted to surprise Leo with breakfast in bed. Even though that had only happened a few days ago it felt like a lifetime. But the sadness, the anguish, none of that no longer mattered. He loved Leo and he knew he was loved back.

Although that wasn't the only thing. There was now an image in his head of Leo cooking naked wearing only an apron. He wished he could have seen it in person. Next time. Which may even be later that day if Ray could arrange things.

While he was lost in thought, because it really was a distracting image, Leo finished off the piece of bacon he had stolen and went after a slice of toast, which finally made Ray notice what was going on. "Hey, I thought this was supposed to be for me."

"It's not my fault you wore me out yesterday." Breaking off a piece of the slice of toast, Leo plopped it into Ray's mouth. "And then passed out on me for fourteen hours."

"Fourteen hours?" That was longer then he intended on sleeping. He really had been tired. "Winn's going to kill me." 

"The general has already been kindly reminded that if he hadn't allowed you to drain yourself into exhaustion these past few days you wouldn't need so much downtime." Picking up the knife and fork, he cut off a piece of the pancake and held the fork up to Ray's mouth who opened his it and accepted the food. It tasted good, chocolate chips had been added to it, and he opened up to accept the next piece that Leo offered him. "I heard threats may have been involved. I let Mickey handle it since I didn't want to leave you."

"I'm sure Winn loved that."

"Mickey can be very persuasive."

"I'm glad he's on our side." He did like Mickey, who was always supportive of their relationship and always had Leo's back. He never wanted to come between them. It was only Valentine's Day when he objected to them spending time together. 

Breaking off a piece of bacon with his hand, Ray held it to Leo's mouth, which he accepted, his tongue flickering at Ray's thumb as he gulped down the piece of bacon. When it was gone he leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Ray's lips before settling back down next to him.

They continued to eat the breakfast, occasionally feeding each other but mostly focusing on themselves, especially when Leo disappeared back into the kitchen and returned with another fork, declaring that it wasn't like Ray needed to eat it all himself. Ray meanwhile didn't care one bit, he was so stupidly in love Leo could probably get away with anything.

When they were finished, Leo carried the tray back to the kitchen, so it would be out of the way, before returning to the bed, slans apron, which was really too bad, with a mischievous look in his eye. "Now for some real fun," he said as he straddled Ray's hips instead of settling down on the bed next to him.

Ray definitely didn't mine but there was something he wanted to do first. 

"In a minute," he laughed as he playfully smacked Leo's ass who got off him and plopped down next to him onto the bed.

As he stood, a brief thought went through Ray's head that he should put on some clothes, but in the end he decided against it, preferring instead to walk naked through the apartment until he found his jacket that no longer was discarded on the floor where it had been dropped the day before. Instead it was draped over a chair. In addition to breakfast, Leo must have taken the time to clean up a bit.

From the pocket he fished out the key he had been intending on giving to Leo. Taking a moment to stare down at it, he felt light and good. Now was as good of time as any to give it to him. 

With the key palmed in his hand, he returned to the bedroom and settled back down on the bed. "I have something for you."

He held his closed fist out to Leo who extended the palm of his hand under it. With one final deep breath for confidence, Ray opened his fist and the key fell onto Leo's hand. 

"What is this?" There was a hint of amusement in his voice, like he already knew but wanted to hear it from Ray anyway.

"I want you to be able to come and go whenever you want."

Holding up the key between them, Leo grinned. "You do realize it'll be almost impossible to get rid of me now. I'll just stealthy move my things in a little at a time." 

"Nothing would make me happier." It was the truth. Reaching forward, Ray grabbed Leo and pulled him in for a kiss. He really did meant it, Leo could move in that day and that would be perfectly okay with him. 

The kiss deepened as Ray pulled Leo closer, until he was straddling his hips once again. This time however Ray had no intention of stopping things, his cock twitching with interest, a hand going to Leo's ass, giving it a squeeze, liking the way it caused Leo to jerk and nip at his lower lip.

He kept his one hand where it was, fingers spread wide across one asscheek, while with the other he reached towards the bedside table and blindly groped for the lube he knew was there somewhere. One thing he learned early in their relationship was always keep lube handy, that had come after an unfortunate incident when he had Leo pinned to the kitchen table and the choices were to stop and look for lube or make due with spit. The latter had won out, with much begging from Leo claiming he was fine and in the end everything worked out okay, table sex was definitely a thing they repeated since then, but Ray did prefer not having to worry about any discomfort from the lack of lube.

Finally his fingers connected with the bottle he knew was there. Pulling it towards them, with his thumb he flipped opened the cap and dumped a generous amount down the crack of Leo's ass, coating his own fingers in the process, which slipped inside Leo, loosening him with a quick few slides before he pulled his fingers free. 

After dropping more lube into the palm of his hand, he snapped the cap closed and tossed the bottle away, no longer needing it for the time being. His other hand went to his dick, slicking it, getting it ready. When he was finished, he slid his hands up the side of Leo's body until they reached his face, pulling him in. With one final kiss, Ray let him go, watching as Leo sat back and shifted into position.

There were many places to look as Leo lifted his ass and took hold of Ray's dick to guide it inside him. Ray settled on Leo's face, watching as his eyes fluttered closed, a gasp escaping him as he sunk lower and lower until he had taken all of Ray inside him. 

He sat there like that for a moment, adjusting to the size of Ray's cock, but eventually his eyes blinked opened, making contact with Ray's. Love was written in his eyes, love and passion and lust. Ray suspected his own eyes looked the same since he certainly felt it. 

Without looking, he reached up with hand, touching Leo's chest where his heart was. He loved him so much, always would. Still keeping eye contact with Leo, Ray began sliding his hand downward, across his chest. Only when he felt his fingertips reach Leo's cock did he glance down for just a bare second before flickering his eyes back up at Leo's. While all the previous emotions were still seen in his eyes, mischievousness was now added to the mix. With a smile, Leo rose slightly before sliding back down before repeating the motion as an easy pace was established. 

"I love you," Ray said, his hands going to Leo's thighs, squeezing lightly. It didn't matter what part of Leo's body it was, he loved touching him and didn't think he would ever get tired of it.

"Love you," Leo repeated as he leaned forward, his hands, one still clenched in a fist, pressing down on the mattress on each side of Ray's head as he captured his lips in a kiss.

Ray's own hands went to Leo's hips, gentle pets to encourage him. Because while the kisses were nice, he wanted more, needed it. His body was hot, warm, wanting its release.

It didn't take much coaxing for Leo to get the message. Ray's hands moved to Leo's face, his fingers lightly touching his cheek, liking the way Leo leaned into the touch. "I love you."

A final kiss was shared between them as Leo dragged his body back up, his cock coming into Ray's view. It was a sight he would never tire of, so gorgeous, so perfect. He touched the tip, enjoying the way Leo shuddered before wrapping his hand around the entire thing and began pumping, jerking Leo off.

He could tell that Leo wasn't going to last much longer, his head was thrown back in delight, eyes closed. He felt the same way, his dick pulsed as it continued to slide within the other man. There wasn't much more he could take.

With a final twist of his hand, sliding around the length of Leo's cock, he came, spilling his come into Ray's hand, which he raised to his mouth and licked clean, while his eyes stayed on the man he loved. Leo looked simply beautiful in his bliss of pleasure, his eyes closed, mouth open. It was the last nudge that Ray himself needed as his own release came, pulsing deep inside Leo, before he slipped free.

As they came down from their high, Leo settled himself laying on Ray's chest, burying his face into his neck. "Ow."

Immediately Ray became concerned, fearing the worst. He never would forgive himself if Leo got hurt during sex. It was supposed to be something fun that they both enjoyed. "What's wrong?" 

Holding up his fist, Leo slowly uncurled his fingers, the key to the apartment falling free leaving an indent mark behind that would eventually fade away. "I may have forgotten I was hanging onto it."

With a laugh, Ray shook his head while grabbing Leo's wrist and pulling the palm of his hands to his lips, kissing it gently to make the pain go away. "You're incredible."

"I am," Leo agreed, "but I just didn't want to let go of it."

A surge of happy emotions went through Ray, even though he didn't know how to reply. Instead he settled for placing a gentle kiss against Leo's lips, which said everything he couldn't say out loud.

With a sigh, Leo made a move to get off Ray, who instead wrapped his arms around the other man, holding him still. "Stay." He wasn't willing to let go of Leo just yet. The weight of him felt just perfect.

"Okay," Leo softly replied, settling back down on Ray's chest.

Realistically Ray knew they would soon have to get up, get cleaned, and more than likely head in to the base. There was still a war going on after all. But even if it was just for a few minutes, he wanted to keep the tender moment going with Leo as long as possible.

"I love you."

Yeah, he really wasn't going to get tired of that anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: In the original draft it was going to be the anniversary of Mickey's death and that's why Leo blew Ray off. But that was a bit too sad for a Valentine's Day fic so he ended up being alive. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
